Shimmy
by Mun.In.Rain
Summary: The music picked up its tempo, the drum beats gaining pace. And she moved along just as fast. Then, she shimmied to the climax of the music, her hips and belly having a mind of their own, the flesh vibrating and rippling, seducing Takumiwith that temptingly sexy hip-scarf...-One-Shot-


**Shimmy**

***~ .Rain~***

**Authors Note:** I have received some good reviews from readers and guests, and so this is another one-shot for you guys. This is dedicated to **Pervie27 **who wanted Misaki to seduce Takumi**.** *Well, here you go!* And also to the other reviewers of **'Embracing Desire'.**

Misaki stood in front of the ceiling to floor length mirror, a deep blush gracing her cheeks. She put her hands on her hips, posing, trying to convince herself that this is not a bad idea…

The front door opened with a creak, and Misaki nearly jumped, scurrying back into the living room, making sure that everything was perfect. Before Takumi could see her, she disappeared into the bathroom again, waiting for her cue.

"I'm home, Misaki?" Takumi yelled, and proceeded to enter their bedroom, only to notice how different it seemed. It had a romantic ambience, little candles flickering by the bedside. '_Do I smell incent?' _Takumi took in the room, the king sized bed adorned with crimson silken sheets and red cushions. Golden lights fell from the ceiling, engulfing the air in romance and seduction.

Takumi smirked, knowing full well who was behind this.

"Misaki…" he called out hoarsely.

With shaky steps, misaki tried conjuring up as much confidence as she could, and walked out of the bathroom. She leaned against the doorjamb, showcasing herself to his sight.

Takumi's breath caught in his throat. 'Wow' he thought. _She was something_. She wore a black bikini top with golden swirls that glimmered in the dim lights. Her belly was bare, the soft, creamy, pale skin making his mouth water. But what did catch his eye and hardened his member was her waist. Little golden beads hung from below her navel, a thick belly dancing hip-scarf. It was intricately designed that hugged her waist and the clinking beads dangled at her hips. Her long, toned legs were bare, complimenting her look, making her the ultimate temptress.

Takumi whistled, making Misaki blush further. Shyly, she stepped towards him, and the music was soon to follow. It was some tantric, ancient, tribal rhythm, her hips snapping in time with the loud beats. The hip-scarf around her waist vibrated and lashed at her sides. Takumi licked her lips, knowing there would be no sleep tonight…

He realized that her belly was more ripped than before. 'She'd obviously been training for this' he knew. Her hands raised to her sides, weaving sinuously up and around her head as her belly now swirled in an '8' from side to side. She jerked her hips effortlessly, making the Egyptian move with her hands, waving them around her sides.

The music picked up its tempo, the drum beats gaining pace. And she moved along just as fast. Then, she shimmied to the climax of the music, her hips and belly having a mind of their own, the flesh vibrating and rippling. Her hip-scarf made a ringing and rattling noise that thickened his blood and dick. A stud shimmered from her navel, reflecting light in glitters.

When the music reached a slower tempo once again, she placed her bare foot on the bed beside him, holding his shoulders, making him lean back. When he tried to grab her, she moved away instantly.

"You're a tease, you know that?" Takumi rasped.

"All part of the fun" Misaki chided.

She unbuttoned his shirt, trailing scorching, open-mouthed kisses in their wake. Takumi inhaled sharply when she stroked his manhood, trailing her fingertip along the tented zipper. He watched him with hooded eyes as her red painted nails sensually unzipped him and pulled his cock out of captivity. He hissed.

"A little eager now, are we?" Misaki trailed off, eliciting a groan from her husband.

She stroked him, up and down to the beat of the music. She felt him harden, visibly lengthen and thicken. The head was now a swollen red, mimicking the color of her nails. Her sex had been wet with desire long before he even arrived! Now it throbbed insistently, wanting its fair share of his cock.

Takumi pulled Misaki closer, slamming his mouth over hers. Almost immediately, his tongue barged in, invading and possessing her mouth as their tongues clashed and flicked in a challenge. Fire charred his veins, his big cock now unbearably hard and his balls painfully tight. He coaxed her to stand on her knees astride him, settling her hips over his with his hands on her ass.

'_She's not even wearing any panties!' _the realization and the anticipation had him quiver and a drop of pre-cum shone on the tip, toppling over and trailing down his shaft and onto his perineum. She guided his cock into her, just the tip lodging inside her. She clenched her sex, tightening on the sensitive crown, and she slammed down on him, taking him deep.

Misaki's back arched with a groan, offering her swelling breasts to him, pleading for them to be freed. He did as he was asked, tying off the knot and flinging the bikini top aside carelessly. Her breasts fell with a bounce, tender and heavy with lust, the rosy tips protruding in tight buds. The ambience of the dimly lit room made them look almost red, begging to be sucked. Instinctively, his mouth descended upon one nipple, flicking his tongue over and over, lashing it with feral force. His hands busied themselves on the other, his thumb running in languid circles around her areola. When his mouth devoured her tit, his cheeks hollowing in drawing pulls of suction, her sex clenched in rhythm with his mouth. He sucked, she clenched around him. Paying the same attention to her other breast, he groped her ass cheeks, palming their firmness and smooth texture, urging her to move.

Without further ado, she lifted her hips up till just the very tip of him was inside her. Then, she slammed down as before, hard and fast. He grunted his approval and appreciation, running his thumb in feather-light circles on her clit. She whimpered, and began to grind her hips, concentrating on the gentle rocking and the little jolts that it sent right through her. He was hot and pulsing inside her, she was feeling every vein, every ridge and crevice of his well sculpted manhood. She shivered.

"Dance." Takumi ordered in his husky, authoritative tone, demanding service. This dominant side of him had Misaki's lips quiver involuntarily, her lush mouth slightly agape as she lifted herself again and churned her hips to the beat of the music, swirling and snapping her hips left and right. He got the desired reaction- Misaki's inner walls throbbed with need and he flexed his hips, thrusting upward.

"Ah Takumi…" Misaki squealed as pleasure took over her lust-fazed form. He held her up with his arms, the biceps contracting and bulging exquisitely. His rippled washboard abs developed a sheen of sweat as he pumped into her like a man possessed. He was even deeper inside like this, the wide, plush crown of his dick now drumming her G-spot with every mindless thrust. His balls flew in the air, slapping the curve of her ass with a dirty smack as she slammed down to meet him thrust for thrust. He felt a fresh rush of moisture leak out and coat his cock inside her, easing his way into her. Her hip-scarf now rattled vigorously, the beads striking both their hips, leaving marks in their wake. The sight was immensely erotic.

'This is too fast, it's going to end even before it even starts!' he thought. So he slowed down, making her impending orgasm subside with leisurely shivers.

"N-No!" Misaki whined as the pleasurable tempest within her receded.

"How slow do you like your fucking, Misaki? That's right, you like it real slow." To emphasize his point, he brought down her hips leisurely, pulling her down flush against him, pushing his tip inside her further, forcing space in her to make room for himself.

"Ahngghh" Misaki groaned as she felt him push against her cervix.

Then he lifted her up just as slowly, each delicious inch of him slipping out of her tight, moist depths. He withdrew to the crown, rubbing along her cleft with it, and reinserting him inside her again.

"Ooohhh…"

Her insides tingled at being stretched again to him. He repeated his torturingly slow pace, in, out, in, out…

"Takumi, please…" Misaki gasped aloud, her desperation evident in her voice and over heated body. Sweat misted her brow, running down in rivulets onto her temples. Unable to be hanging on the edge himself, he started to _really_ fuck her, pistoning into her. He knew he was being too rough, but she was taking it and wanting even more! Her breathless panting and moaning had him captivated in a cage, where the only way of escape was release. He drove into her with a rapacious ardor, even lifting her up above the bed with his thrusts, making her momentarily rest on his mere cock-head only!

Misaki felt the familiar coil inside her tighten with each mindblowingly powerful drives. Her insides churned with the anticipation of orgasm. The tremors of her imminent climax had returned, wracking her body, her temperature increasing exponentially. Her legs cramped and her toes curled as pleasure unfurled and spiked through her, momentarily blinding her as she saw fireworks explode in a cacophony of sounds and vivid colors. The coil finally snapping and the dam breaking, her climax swept her off her feet and onto mindless delight and ecstasy. She screamed out his name, then some other mindless things, and he was there, right behind her. As her pussy clamped down and rippled around his girth, he gave away, spurting up cum all the way to her cervix like a fountain. He came long and hard with a growl, reverberating through her, his spine bracketing and flexing as the aftershocks made him spasm. Her pussy was pumping him like a greedy fist to the very last drop. There was no space within her with him there, so his essence ran down the sides and leaked out of her swollen, saturated lips of her sex and onto his tight sac. The hip-scarf adorning her waist now quivered as the last tremors of her orgasm left her, and she collapsed onto him, her breasts crushed against his chest.

"I knew you'd try to seduce me one day or another, couldn't resist me huh?" Takumi taunted, after making love to her.

"S-shut up, you perverted outer space alien from pheromone planet!" Misaki huffed.

Takumi just sighed and smiled at her blushing form, cradling her body, wallowing in her post-coital glow, not realizing just how much love bloomed in his heart for his beloved Misaki…

**Author's Note:** So? Did you guys like it? Let me know! Please leave a review, because my last 'Maid Sama' fic got only five reviews *sobs*

If you want a picture of the belly dancing hip-scarf that Misaki is wearing here, go to:

** . **

I'll only continue writing more Maid Sama fics if I get at least ten reviews this time.*sad*

.Rain 


End file.
